sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Axford
Name: Henry Axford Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'2" Weight: 199 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Kills: Three Weapon: Heckler & Koch MP5 Appearance: Henry's tall and muscular stature makes him tower over a majority of his classmates. He is Caucasian, although his skin is tanned from a lifetime of outdoor activities. His face is square, with round eyes, a large hooked nose, and a wide mouth. His brown hair is cut fairly short, though its length varies regularly. Henry general tends to wear loose fitting clothing, as he doesn't worry too much about fashion. On Announcement Day he was wearing an American-flag patterned t-shirt under a white hoodie, brown cargo pants and a pair of navy blue sneakers. Interests: Henry's musculature comes from his love of American football, where he plays offense, as well as a fitness regime that he keeps to regularly. Additionally, he enjoys archery and rock climbing, interests that were given by his oldest brother. Outside of physical interests, Henry enjoys listening to metal music, particularly speed metal. History: Henry was born as the youngest of three siblings, to a middle-class family. His parents, Wesley and Diane Axford, had both served their periods in the military, with Wesley positioned on the front lines and Diane serving a non-combat role. Both of his parents are very patriotic, a trait that was drilled into their children at an early age. Henry's brothers, Joshua and Heath, are three years and six years older, respectively. Henry's home life was relatively comfortable; as long as he respected his parents and authority figures, his parents acted warmly toward him. From an early age, Henry, as well as his older brothers, were pushed to be in top physical shape. This meant that all three Axford boys were given strict training and fitness regiments that they had to follow. Henry and Heath, for their parts, took to this regimen quickly, and Henry especially took his parents' praises as validation that he was doing a good thing. Joshua, on the other hand, wasn't quite on the same page; he often skipped out on participating in the regimen by coming up with excuses about homework or groupwork that would require him to be away from the family. This caused a rift between Henry's parents and his brother. This conflict came to a head when Henry was thirteen. Joshua had skipped out again on his commitments, and he received a scolding from his parents which quickly turned into an all-out shouting match. Joshua angrily left the house, claiming he was going to stay at a friend's house until further notice. A few days later, Henry and his family received the news that Joshua had been hit by a car while he was crossing the road, and was in the intensive care unit. Joshua was in a coma for weeks, and Henry's family was told that it was very likely that Joshua would never walk again, a prediction that turned out to be true. Joshua return to his family was low-key and had little fanfare; the rift between Joshua and his parents was at its biggest right when Joshua was released from the hospital. With Henry's mindset having already been influenced by his parents, he saw the incident with Joshua as simply his older brother being weak. Determined not to be a repeat of his brother, Henry doubled down on his training, and with that, his patriotism. His relationship with Joshua, already strained due to Joshua's rebellious attitude, became more and more harrowed. Currently, the two of them barely talk to each other. Personality: Henry is intensely patriotic, but generally does not make a huge fuss about it. Henry is stoic and stone-faced, generally not showing any emotions, as he views openly showing emotions as a sign of self-control. He is quite serious in his interests, especially football, causing him to become especially serious and focused when on the field. His patriotism causes him to look down on minorities and unpatriotic people; though he doesn't openly antagonize them, he will generally snub and ignore them. Reputation: As a staunch patriot, Henry is seen by his fellow patriotic classmates as an emotionally distant, but reliable individual. His football teammates see him as a great teammate and loyal friend. Among those less inclined to patriotism, Henry is generally seen as an unapproachable, unemotional, and unsociable person. Those who have managed to see both of the facets of his personality can see him as two-faced, if they are someone he avoids. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: 'Howard Fong (NPC) 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Heckler & Koch MP5 (assigned weapon), Ball-peen hammer (from Howard Fong) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Henry, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Things Will Shortly Get Completely Out of Hand Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Henry Axford. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters